The Immortal Keitaro
by WAFFaddict
Summary: Chp 3 is up. Keitaro is sent flying off as usual, but time he doesn't return. How will the residents of the Hinata react to the loss of their manager. Where is he and will he return?
1. Conflict

Disclaimer:  Love Hina™ and all its associated characters are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu.  They are used without their permission.  I don't get anything, no money, no respect, no nothing.

**_The Immortal Keitaro_**

**_By WAFFaddict_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**__**

**_Conflict_**

"What did I do to deserve this type of luck?  I must have really done something wrong in a past life.  If I had known when I woke up that by the end of the day I would be dead, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed.  As one lives their life, they weave a story, this is my story…" 

May 21, The Day Hinata Stood Still

'The day started out just like any other day.  Motoko was busy with her thousand-sword swings, which she started every day off with.  Sarah as usual was busy making my life a living hell any way that she could. Sarah had kept me up later, calling me names and hitting me in the head. Kitsune was still sleeping off her hangover from the night on the town she had with Seta, Haruka, and I.  Su had already busted into my room and checked to see if I was dead 3 times, now she was probably busy in her room making some invention that would inadvertently cause me pain.  Shinobu, sweet Shinobu was, by the smell of it, in the kitchen making breakfast.  Tama-chan had decided that this room was the perfect place to avoid Su, so she slept beside my head.  Mutsumi was quietly sleeping beside me and Naru she was in her room with Mutsumi probably still asleep'…"wait Mutsumi, what are you doing here" Keitaro uttered.

"Oh dear, I must have feel down the hole again.  I remember following Tama-chan and here I am" Mutsumi gleefully replied.

Somewhere deep in Keitaro's mind, a conflict was about to be settled.  In a little room inside Keitaro's brain a meeting was taking place.  The room could easily seat around 100 by the looks of it, but there couldn't have been more than a couple dozen seats occupied.  The seats were occupied by miniature versions of Keitaro, from various regions of his mind, body and his soul.  In the middle of the room there was a boxing ring.  An announcer who also looked like Keitaro stepped to the middle of the ring as a microphone dropped into his hand.

"Keitaros and Keitaros, tonight we have an animosity packed rematch.  The last fight between these two was a knock down-drag out brawl. This is the one to end it all.  The winner will take main control of the body's personality while the loser will have to accept a very minor role."

The crowd began screaming and chanting "Keitaro, Keitaro, Keitaro".  The announcer signaled that he was ready to begin the introductions. 

"To my right in the blue corner, weighing in at well over 10 million neurons, from the conscience, Good Keitaro.  His opponent, weighing at well over 1 million neurons and 500 nerve endings, from the ego, Evil Keitaro.  Let's get ready to rumbbbbblllleeeeeee.

As the bell rung, Evil Keitaro came out firing on all cylinders, while Good Keitaro took a defensive stance to look for an opening.  When Evil Keitaro swung, Good Keitaro was right there to counter.  This went on for a few throws until Evil Keitaro's punches seemed to slow down. Good Keitaro seemed to gain the upper hand and the end appeared to be close at hand.

"Well at least Naru isn't up yet...I can at least get you out of here" 

As Keitaro glanced around, he realized that if he quietly snuck Mutsumi out, he could easily avoid any conflict or bodily harm.

"Wait, Kei, can I get a few more hours of sleep first?" whispered Mutsumi.

The crowd inside Keitaro was shocked.  Had Mutsumi joined forces with Evil Keitaro?  Did she want him to lose control and try something on her?  Maybe it was the fact that Mutsumi had ended up in his bed again combined with the pounding in his head from the large amount of sake he drank last night.  Good Keitaro was distracted long enough to be caught off guard with a cheap shot

"Sure, go right ahead." 

"Good night, Kei" whispered Mutsumi as he gave Keitaro a slight peck on the cheek.

As his cheeks took a crimson shade, so did the floor in front of him.  He quickly pinched his nose to stop the flow and began to search for tissue.  Soon came the light-headedness and darkness took him as soon as he found the box. 

The Keitaros inside his head were also fainting one by one.  Evil Keitaro appeared to be the only one still conscious, but he was knocked unconscious by Good Keitaro, who soon joined his unconscious brethren.

When Keitaro came to, his face was no longer beet red, though he didn't remember how tissue ended up stuck in his nose or how returned to his futon.  Good Keitaro had been declared the winner.  Some how when everyone else came to Evil Keitaro was still knocked out.  As he turned over, he came face to face with Mutsumi

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon" 

"Oh hi Mutsumi, good morninnggggg...  ahhhh…what are you doing in here" 

"Oh silly, you let sleep with you remember" giggled Mutsumi

"Oh in that case, what do you mean I let you….OH…I remember now, I thought that was a dream" replied Keitaro

"Well anyway, I have to go get ready for lunch, you missed breakfast.  I tried to wake you up, but I ended up falling asleep again.  How about I sleep over again tonight.  It'll be just like when we were kids"

"Sure, why not…oh I know…it's because if anyone catches you in here, they'll string me up and torture me" shrieked Keitaro

Mutsumi only smiled.

"Mutsumi, I've got to get you out of here, before now Naru…."

"What about Naru?"

Tama-chan's turtle sense went off and she decided that now was the time to leave, so she flew out the room.

Warning lights began to flash as the sirens went off inside the Keitaros' room.  This could only mean one thing: punishment was predicted.  Keitaros ran every direction trying to find some place where they could brace for the attack.  Good Keitaro was on his way to the brain so he could try to peacefully come to some type of agreement with the threat.

"Eeeehhheeeheee" Keitaro squeaked as he looked up to see Naru's head looking through the hole in the ceiling.

"Seducing Mutsumi again, when will you ever learn?  You get her drunk and then you try to take advantage of her when you could just have me all to yourself." 

This was all that Keitaro brain could take, he simply froze.  No blood, no scream...  no nothing.  Good Keitaro didn't know what to do; even Evil Keitaro could only shrug his shoulders as he looked back at him.

"Kei, Hello…anyone home" Mutsumi said as she waved her hand in front of Keitaro's face

Good Keitaro had reached the brain and was busy with the brain Keitaros trying to unfreeze his brain.  Situations like this caught the brain off guard.  Sure there were simulations run in brain as fantasies, but this would never happen in reality.

"Keitaro, I was only joking…geez, can't even take a joke" griped Naru

Mutsumi stood up and stepped directly in front of Keitaro causing Naru to ready her protest. "I have no choice but to accept your stare down challenge" Mutsumi declared as she began her staring match with Keitaro.

The warning sirens had ceased and the Keitaros had returned to their various jobs throughout the body.  Although the brain had frozen, the operation of the body went on.

Naru fumed as Mutsumi inched closer and closer to Keitaro face until their noses touched.

The Keitaros never even saw it coming or else they would have surely been bracing for the impact.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!"  Naru screamed as she stood up and knocked Keitaro across the room much to Mutsumi dismay.

"I almost had him, now we have to start all over since Naru cheated" 

"Oh brother, I'm out of here" Naru replied as walked out.

The brain is built to be able to absorb and repair itself after it suffers a blow.  Keitaro's brain had already been behind in its repair from previous blows.  This latest blow was the final one.  The brain simply shutdown, leaving the body frantic.  

"Status report" shouted Good Keitaro to the brain Keitaros

"The brain has shut down, sir.  We're cut off from the rest of the body." 

"What's the situation on the brain repair and how long until it's up again."

"Its bad, sir.  We should be able to get it started up again in a few minutes.

"We're screwed" mumbled Evil Keitaro

"Minor role remember, so shut up" Good Keitaro said as he glared at him

Evil Keitaro stumbled back from the outburst as the brain Keitaros continued working frantically to restore the brain.  The brain began to start back up, but only basic parts.  Good Keitaro could only fear more bad news when the phone rang.

"Hello, is this the brain"

"Yeah, this is Good Keitaro, is this important because we have our hand full up here."

"I know, this is Keitaro in the memory, things are looking pretty bad here too."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, we've lost all memory, and I mean all memory"

"Geez, can it be fixed?"

"I'm not sure; the memory is a self functioning system.  The memories may still be in there, but we can't be sure where they are.

"Just great, my first day on the job and not only does the brain freeze, but I also lose all of the memories.

"All we can do is wait, without the memories then the brain will probably begin to set itself to auto-pilot."

Authors notes.

First off, neurons fire at such as quick pace that fight between Good and Evil Keitaro only lasted about 30 seconds at the most.  And no, Keitaro doesn't know what's going on in his head.  He has enough to worry about already.

This is the second version of this chapter.    I appreciate the reviews I received and I'll try to get these chapters out a little faster, at least like one per week.  As for the pairing of Keitaro and someone, I'm not sure. I like Naru and Keitaro together, but don't count out Kitsune, Motoko, or Mutsumi. Review this till your hearts content.  C & C's are very welcome.  Oh yeah...I'm looking for pre-readers. Just email me if you're interested.


	2. Cleansing the Slate

Disclaimer:  Love Hina™ and all its associated characters are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu.  They are used without their permission.  All I receive from this is the pleasure and pain of writing it

**_The Immortal Keitaro_**

**_By WAFFaddict_**

**_Chapter 2_**

****

**_Cleansing the Slate_**

"Wha, where…am I …."  Keitaro uttered.

He was feeling quite lightheaded and the room didn't appear to look familiar.

"Oh good, now we can have our rematch" Mutsumi said as she helped Keitaro to his feet.

"Thank you, miss, but who are you….and um….why am I in your room" Keitaro said as he tried to steady himself, but lightheadedness grew worse.

"It's me, Mutsumi Otohime; you know part of the Flunkees."

"Um….nice to me you, I'm…..ummm…"

"You're Kei-chan, silly.  You can't just go around forgetting that."

"Flunkees…are you an idol or is that your singing group.  Funny, I don't remember any.y.y.y…"  Keitaro replied as he began to lose consciousness and fell forward

"He and Mutsumi are in there, Kitsune.  I might have hit him a little hard this time" 

"I've got the med-kit, no need to worry" said Kitsune as she bust in followed closely by Naru.  

Of course the other residents, Su, Motoko, Shinobu, and Sarah were swiftly in tow. They all came in the room just in time to see Keitaro fall in the arms of Mutsumi, accidentally kissing her.  

For Good Keitaro, the day had been one incident after another.  

"Well, at least, no one else is in the room and after all we are unconscious."  

Good Keitaro couldn't help but think that today was just as bad as it could get after he realized the residents had entered the room.

Evil Keitaro had been waiting for this moment and now he decided it was time for him to add his two cents into the conversation.

"Yep, we're definitely screwed."

"For the first time, I believe that you are correct, Evil, there's no telling how much more damage will be done."

"Hey, Good, do you think that since we're unconscious this beating won't hurt."

"I don't know, but I guess we're going to find out."

If one could see the auras of the residents at that time, they would have clearly assumed that maybe that breakfast they had may have been under cooked.  The red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and white auras were all but overshadowed by two large black auras.  These were the types of auras you would see during war or fight.  

"Way to go dork, about time you made up your mind" cheered Sarah.

An "Oh" escaped Shinobu lips as she quickly covered her eyes and ran out of the room.

Motoko drew her sword and began to stalk toward Keitaro.  The look in her eyes was that rage and hatred.

"Your pervert ways shall end today, no longer will you try to take advantage of anyone ever again.  **Burning Sword Fis**…."

However, before she could finish Kitsune jumped into its path. 

"Are you crazy, you could hit Mutsumi or end up destroying the whole house?"

Naru only balled up her fist and began to make her way to the couple slumped on the floor.  Su, who hadn't seen these events unfold, was chasing Tama-chan around the room asked.

"Is Keitaro was dead."

"Of course not, the jerk got more lives than a cat." Sarah remarked

The immortal Keitaro couldn't be dead.  After all, he had survived falling out of the sky, falling off of various high places, being hit with various objects as well as being burned, shot at and even eaten numerous times.  The residents could only looked at Keitaro and then Mutsumi, who didn't seem to care that Keitaro was on top of her as she seemed to have fainted.

"Mutusumi's fainted.  That pervert was trying to take advantage of her." Naru screamed as she kicked the unconscious Keitaro into the wall.

Kitsune rushed over to Keitaro's side and rolled him off of Mutsumi with the help of Shinobu and Su, who started to drag Keitaro out of the room.  Motoko and Naru went to check on Mutsumi.  Tama-chan hitched a ride on Keitaro's arm causing it to slide into Shinobu's leg as they drug him from the room.  The sudden touch caused to her scream, scaring almost everyone in the room.  

"Why you pervert, why don't you just die" Naru yelled as she punted Keitaro out the window.

Of course, punting a conscious Keitaro out the window was usual, but for Keitaro to be unconscious more than a minute, something may have been wrong.  They were all caught off guard by the enraged Naru's outburst.

"Umm.. I'm sorry…Naru-sempai….umm…I don't Urashima-sempai tried to do that…I think he was still unconscious." Shinobu said.

"Girl, you have got to quit jumping to conclusion…I mean you need some quick anger management classes…It almost looks like you're jealous when I see you get angry at Keitaro."  Kitsune narrowed her eyes as she watched Naru for a response

"This is true, Naru…..now we must go find Urashima…he may be in the need of medical care" spoke Motoko.  

'Even Motoko was taking up for Keitaro, what the hell is going on here.  This is the same Motoko who are few minutes ago was about the attack him as well' Naru thought but instead she replied "Come on, Kitsune what am I  to be jealous for…I mean he's just a dumb pervert…as far as I'm concerned…he's could die and I wouldn't care.  I mean, Motoko you were going to attack him before weren't you"

"Yes, I was.  I was overcome with anger and I couldn't think clearly.  I wanted to punish him, but it would be wrong to harm someone who may be injured already.

"Come on, Motoko.  You and I know that he was just faking, trying to weasel his way out of admitting that he is a pervert.  He deserves everything that he gets."

The residents of Hinata were shocked by Naru's words.  The feelings that Keitaro had for Naru had been common knowledge to them, but Naru would never acknowledged that she had any feelings for him.  There were hints that the resident would pick up from her behavior, but she always denied having anything to do with him. Now she denied even liking him to the point that she wouldn't even go look for him even if he was hurt and that it didn't matter if he lived or died" 

"Well, I think we should split up and find him before it gets to late"

"I agree, Kitsune, we should hurry as he may be in need of immediate medical treatment"

"Okay, Motoko.  Let's see how about you and Su take behind the Hinata and I'll look in town.  And Shinobu should stay here just in case he wonders back.  Naru, you...you just do whatever."

Su hopped onto Motoko's back as they left to begin their search.  Kitsune could only look back in disappointment at her best friend as she left.  Naru could barely watch as Kitsune, Motoko, and Su began the search for Keitaro.  

'He'll come back, he always does.' Naru tried convincing herself as returned to her room to study.

Hours passed as Shinobu and Naru kept busy to avoid thinking about the current situation.  Shinobu did the laundry, fixed lunch that no one ate and even studied a bit of her own.  Naru didn't even leave her room as she studied non stop. No matter how hard they tried their thoughts kept slipping back to missing Ronin. Shinobu had even dropped by the Hinata Tea House to inform Haruka of Keitaro's disappearance and to hopefully keep and eye out for him. No one had told Haruka probably because they were scared of how she might have reacted.  Shinobu thought she saw Haruka's eye twinge when she learned the news, but she couldn't be sure.  Haruka was a strange woman; she never showed her emotions, no matter what happened.  Shinobu hurried back to watch for Keitaro and to start on dinner.  'Tonight I'll fix his favorite as an apology.  If I hadn't screamed Naru wouldn't have kicked him."

The sun had begun to set by the time that Motoko, Su, and Kitsune returned to the Hinata Inn.

"We've been searching all day….I just don't get it." Kitsune yelled.

"I hope tha….I mean it's possible that Keitaro is on his way back here or he may already be here" replied Motoko

"I think Tama-chan is gone as well, maybe they're together, guess I'll just have to wait and eat her when she gets back."  Su had spoken her mind and off she bounced up the stairs leaving Motoko and Kitsune standing in the doorway bewildered at the energetic foreign girl.

"You're back; oh.....I thought sempai was with you."  a small timid voice spoke.

"I'm sorry Shinobu. We were unable to locate Urashima, but do not worry, we shall find him."

"I...I...uh...ok....ummm... dinner is ready" and with that Shinobu headed back into the kitchen.

"Geez, Motoko. You sound like you're searching for a dog. This is just not like Keitaro.  He's normally back before we can even make it downstairs."

"I'm worried...I mean...it is possible that he may be injured wherever he is" as the slight blush Motoko had slowly disappeared.  Kitsune only smirked as she glanced at her.

"Trust me, Motoko; I know exactly what you mean.  I think we all do." as she and Motoko walked into the dining room.

Over the years Haruka had learned to hide her emotions, but tonight the worry began to take its toll.  "I need a smoke" Haruka could only look at the Hinata Inn as she began to close up the teahouse.  She had seen the looks on Motoko, Su, and Kitsune's faces as they returned. 

'Where are you Keitaro?  I hope you're all right.'  

She could only chuckle to herself. "Look at me worrying about Keitaro; I guess he just does that to people.  You better come back, at least for their sake.  I think they're going to find out just how big a part you fit into their life."

Author's Notes:

Ok...yeah...if you read the first chapter when I first put it up, then you probably recognized some of this.  Yep, this was part of the first chapter in the first draft.  I wanted the chapters to average about 5 pages each.  After my revision, the first chapter ended up being 10 pages so I chopped in half. I'll probably revise this chapter before I put up chapter 3.  Good and Evil Keitaro may return in later chapter.  If anyone is interested in pre-reading for me, let me know.  Any grammar errors or typos that you may see, I am sorry for.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Love Hina™ and all its associated characters are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used without their permission. All I receive from this is the pleasure and pain of writing it

The Immortal Keitaro

By WAFFaddict

Chapter 3

Memories

"What a view"

Rocketing into the air at break-neck speeds certainly seemed to be the farthest thing from Keitaro's mind. The glory of the environment ensnared him as he became aware of this different perspective that he was experiencing. A view closer than most would be comfortable with other than from the safety of an airplane.

"Who could have guessed that being propelled through the air was just so refreshing? I could really get used to this, but it seems so familiar. It's like déjà vu or something like that. Now if only I knew how exactly I got up here or how this is even possible. I mean, here I am talking to myself while flying through the air like a bird. It's like a dream."

The skyline lit with a nice golden tint as the sun glared out over the horizon from behind a group of clouds. The air was chilly and crisp, yet invigorating, like a spring morning. The smell of nature after a brisk thunderstorm infiltrated his nostrils as the natural sounds of the wild tickled his ear drums and excited his blood. This was the type of scene that screamed inspiration and creative thinking, yet encouraged a relaxation and calmness that could not be found in the city. This was the moment of a lifetime so of course for Keitaro it wouldn't last long.

SQWARK!! SQWARK!! SQWARK!! SQWARK!!

"Darn birds always ruining the moment."

'Wait…..Birds'

Keitaro tried to brace for the impact but it was too late. His only option was damage control. He flung his arms up to protect his face and closed his eyes just in time for the birds to divert from their path. His natural defense, the urge to apologize, ignited in him as he held his protective position.

"A close call, but now what to do."

After narrowly missing the flock of birds, he was struck with an idea

"I guess I need to find some way to avoid that happening again, maybe I can control my flight."

Keitaro began to try and navigate his way through the sky. He swung his arms right and left as he observed the results and finally came to his conclusion.

"I think that I can do it. Ok, so if I lean to the right, I'll go to the right, but if I lean to the left, I'll go to the left"

Unbeknownst to him at that moment, his arc of incline became an arc of decline. He had been so involved in experimenting with lateral directioning that he failed to notice he was losing altitude

"I wonder what would happen if I ….eh.ehhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Keitaro's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he suddenly became more aware of his surrounding. The ground was approaching quickly and there was only one

chance of slowing down.

"I wonder if, no this has got to work. If not I'm a dead man. There's no way I can survive a fall from this high."

Unfortunately as with most of Keitaro's plans, this one was doomed to fail. Keitaro furiously flapped his arms in an effort to fly or at the very least gain some control his landing. Keitaro's chain reaction of horrible luck began to churn. His arm flapping appeared to be working at first and his descent was slowed immensely, that was until a blur of yellow and green slammed into his face. And then it was gone.

'Was that a turtle?'

Keitaro took a moment to ponder why a turtle would be flying. He seemed to forget about his immediate situation as he stopped flapping and began to plummet towards the ground like a rock.

"Ahhhhhehhhhhhhhhhhheeeeheeehhehhhhh"

Maybe today just wasn't his day. He slammed into the ground with such force that the impact formed a crater wide enough for three swimming pools. The shockwave itself had leveled almost ten of the might oaks surrounding him.

"Ouch….that's going to leave a bruise."

Keitaro quickly sat up and began to survey the damage to him and his surrounding.

"What the....I'm not hurt, am I some kind of superhero."

As he looked at his hands, the bruises and scratches were slowly disappearing.

"That's it, I'm a superhero. That explains the immortality and the flying"

Deep within the dark recesses of Keitaro's brain, the sounds of multiple face faults could be heard echoing throughout.

"Um….I think that I need to speak with Memory Keitaro again"

"Well, Good Keitaro, I don't think that got anything to do with memory. I think one of the Brain Keitaro has probably messed something up and the others don't want to admit it, so they just covered it up with this insane notion."

"You know what Bad Keitaro, that has got to be the…"

"What… the most brilliant thing you've heard today….exact same thing you were thinking"

"No, that has got to be the stupidest idea that I've ever heard."

"Well at least, I'm not the one who screwed up, Keitaro and got us in this mess.

Back in the forest, Keitaro seemed to be having his own ordeal.

As glanced at the forests surrounding him, he began to realize all the damage that he had unintentionally inflicted.

"What have I done, as a superhero I should be saving instead of destroying

"As super hero has to save people, so I'm off to find people who need to be saved"

And that Keitaro flung his arms up and began to run around as if he could actually fly.

"So, I really don't need these glasses after all. Superheroes have excellent vision."

He flung his glasses to side and began to make his way down the path he created. His glasses clattered as they skid along the ground and nestled into a pile of leaves. He pumped his chest out just as he walked right in a tree.

"Maybe I'll keep the glasses just in case, a disguise…yeah a disguise."

He crawled around until he found his glasses before he set off on back into the brush.

As the day wore on, reality slowly returned to the now lost ronin. Keitaro realized that he had a long journey ahead of him. In order to get back home, he was going to venture through this undeveloped land seemingly devoid of civilization.

"I guess that I'll be taking the scenic route."

The only difference in the scenic route was that there were fewer trees to block the view of his surroundings. It was in this serene environment that the questions began to flood his mind. These questions were followed by images. Images that seemed to hint at answers to his questions .

'What is my name?'

An image of a group of girls came to mind. They were probably the same girls that had surrounded him before he was hit. He couldn't really tell the image was really fuzzy.

A brown-haired girl with glasses poking her head through a hole in the roof before jumping down with a big yellow stuffed animal. She sits down at the table and begins reading books with him.

"My girlfriend? She seems so relaxed around me."

Then the same girl angry girl with long brown hair minus her glasses rearing back and punching him through the wall screaming 'Pervert'.

"Maybe not"

A stoic girl with long black hair dressed in a traditional gi armed with a bokken performing a technique.

"From the look of her stature, the poses, that strength, she must be a superhero as well."

Next he sees himself walk into a room as this same girl is undressing. Her full body blush was soon followed by another blast from her bokken which lifted him through the roof into the sky as she called him a 'vile perverted male '

"They don't seem to like me at all…How could someone not like a superhero unless they are super-villains. Or maybe I'm a super villain. Scratch that a perverted super villain. That would really suck if it was true."

A young woman with short brown hair lying on the couch giving him a cute smile.

"She must be close to me."

The same young woman partly clothed swinging a large bottle of sake before collapsing on him. When she collapsed on him, her hand just happened to reach into his wallet and "borrowed" a little money

"A thief who must know my weakness."

A somewhat foggy image of a young brown-skinned blonde with a banana floated into his mind. At first it showed her attacking him with what appeared to be robot turtles with weapons, but it soon fogged over. Now it showed the same brown-skinned girl with her arms around his neck as if he was giving her a piggyback ride. No wait a minute, now she was choking him.

"She must be an assassin with a fetish for bananas."

A young, short dark haired girl working hard in the kitchen preparing what looked like a feast.

"Do I have chef?"

The same young girl was smiling as she hung out the laundry until a strong gust blew them all down and she began to panic. He sees himself helping her, both smiling as they complete her task together.

"A maid, no maybe she's my little sister"

A dark haired women smoking a cigarette smirking at him.

"Even though she seems strange there's something comforting about her."

The same dark haired women with the same smirk hitting him on the head with a newspaper.

"She must enjoy that."

A little old woman talking to a young girl with a cat on her shoulder.

"I can't remember where I know them from, but I'm sure I haven't seen them in a long time"

A young blonde girl accompanied by a tall man with glasses in a van.

The girl kicking him in the shin and running away. The man with the glasses crashes his van and steps out of it with blood running down his face.

"A daredevil and an evil circus midget? No, probably a business associate and his daughter."

A cute young woman walking toward him with a turtle on her head and a watermelon in her hand.

"I feel like I've known her for a long time, but what is with the turtle."

The same woman collapses but is caught by him before she hits the floor.

"I remember her. She called me Kei-kun or something like that. Well it's a start."

A playground

A sandlot

A large university

A promise

A long stairway leading to large building with all the girls from the previous images waving at him

"Home"

Keitaro realized that he had stopped walking as he tried to organize his thoughts. If he stayed preoccupied with his thoughts he wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

"What was I doing anyway? As a matter of fact where am I now"

Inside of Keitaro's mind, the sounds of maniacal laughter could be heard throughout.

"It's really not that funny, Bad Keitaro."

"What do you mean, it's not that funny. This is hilarious and yet somewhat depressing. Just look at us."

Good Keitaro looked down at himself and over at Bad Keitaro just in time to see him slap his forehead and slide his hand down his face.

"Figures. No doubt that's where his obliviousness to stuff comes from. Constantly taking stuff literally."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at Keitaro, he's a total goofball even after he lost his memory. I'm sure most rational and intelligent people who worry about their location, food, and survival. Guess what Keitaro's main concern is…whether or not he's a superhero."

"He has…

"Shhhh…I'm not finished yet. He's remaining extremely calm for a person whose life might be in danger, yet put in front of a female and he panics like the world's coming to an end. I mean can you truly say you like being like that."

"I guess you have a point"

" Of course I do. You may have the heart, Good Keitaro, my boy but I've got the brains."

"Well Mr. Brains, what do we do about it."

"I think you already know what we need to do."

"You can't mean what I think you mean. Come on Bad, that is just too risky and there's no guarantee we can retrieve the other memories if we do it."

"Could it be any worse than the life he's lived up until right now?"

"….."

".You know what to do."

Good Keitaro stepped to the console and input the commands needed for this risky operation, but he also initiated a backup command to store all current memories and any others that might appear. He gave one glance to Bad Keitaro and hit enter. The entire room was bathe in a crimson red light as a solo column rose from the floor. Atop the column was an enclosed red button.

"Hey Bad, you know I'd never thought we'd ever have to use this and hopefully we won't ever have to do it again. So why don't you do the honors.

Bad Keitaro looked stunned as his good alter ego lifted the case and exposed the button. Bad Keitaro hand trembled as he reached out to press it.

"I'm a tad bit scared myself, but I think it has to be done. Tabula Rosa must be done. These bad memories must be flushed and we must start anew. I think I might miss the old idiot"

One last look at Good Keitaro, and he pressed the button and the entire system shutdown. Only time would tell now.

Author's Notes:

Ding-dong this fic's not dead; Ding-dong this fic's not dead. Immortal Keitaro is back after months of inactivity. I am looking for pre-readers. If you're interested just email me You can start pre-reading this and let me know about any errors. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Not much else to say until it's redone. That is if anyone is reading this, but you're probably not. Oh well..


End file.
